


My Prince?

by KotoriYui



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RanMasaISlove Ò__Ó, Smut, Subtle Romance (like REALLY subtle :V)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Prince? What the hell is that shit?" Ranmaru asked himself feeling his blood boiling with the great curiosity he was feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prince?

**Author's Note:**

> This shitty fic has 2 years (it will have in November xV) I'm just posting it here because, shit I'm frustrated I want RanMasa and no one writes stuff where these two are a thing ÒnÓ)凸 shame on you all (xDD okay just joking)   
> Well, I'm just sharing RanMasa love x'3 [but RenMasaForever :'V ❤] and hoping for someone to have the same cravings as me and to write some RanMasa né? TwT)b I'd love whoever wrote a RanMasa fanfic 4ever ~  
> Anyways, enjoy né? ;3

 

"Né Ran~Ran look at this." Reiji said pushing a small book to Ranmaru's face. The silver haired man was feeling extremely annoyed. He had done enough work for the day already and now that he was in his room, even if he had to share that room with Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato they weren't there yet, lying on his comfortable bed and ready to take a long and peaceful rest, the cheerful brunet next him had different plans for him; which were irritate him even more.

"Reiji, get out of the room now." Ranmaru said, slowly to emphasize even better his current moody state.

"Eeeh~ why Ran~Ran? You're so mean… And I have something so incredible to show you." Reiji retorted shaking the strong body of the moody man.

"Shit, can't you see that I'm tired? Just show me that incredible thing later or tomorrow, I bet that no one will die. Now leave." Ranmaru shouted as he sat on his bed to look angrily at his friend.

Reiji pouted looking at the silver haired man. "One day you will regret being so rude to me Ran~Ran. I bet you would love to know what your fans think and want you to do. Oh but well, since you want to rest I will leave you alone." The brunet sing-sang squeezing the book on his hands and turning around, walking towards the door of the room, ready to leave the moody man having his so awaited rest. Although Ranmaru was feeling completely tired and sick of hearing people's voices, he couldn't stop looking at the small book in Reiji's hands. The brunet had talked about his fans, so what could that mean? The curiosity was growing inside of him and he was starting to regret having told him to go away. Now more than ever, he just wanted to know what the hell could be written inside that book. It was then that he saw stylized golden letters that stood out amidst the pale green color of the book. He tried to read those golden letters and in fact he could; with some difficulty though.

"' _My Prince?' What the hell is that shit?"_ Ranmaru asked himself feeling his blood boiling with the great curiosity he was feeling.

"Shit…" He muttered before saying aloud to his friend "Wait Reiji, s-show me the book." He looked away to hide his constrained expression.

Reiji grinned and said "Oooh, so now you want to know né…?"

"Will you show me that shit or will you just continue being an idiot?"

"I hate when you're moody Ran~Ran!" Reiji stated sighing, "I will let you rest while reading this _incredible_ story. This story was written by some of your fans, I hope you can enjoy it. I will see you later. Bye~" Saying that Reiji put the pale green book on a small table and left the room with a teasing glint in his eyes.

The silver haired man couldn't take his colorful eyes away from the book, so he quickly stood up from his bed and grabbed the shitty pale green book running two of his fingertips through the stylized golden letters. His curiosity only increased more with such an action. So, without further ado, he opened the book in the first page and read the short author's note.

' _Hi dear readers_ ◡‿◡✿

_If this is your first time reading one of our stories, then nice to meet you. We are Teddy~Bear group (we are just two crazy girls who love fangirling anywhere *laughs*). We have been feeling totally addicted to STA_ _RISH and QUARTET NIGHT lately, and as we have a different favorite idol we came up with the idea of writing a story about them (as a couple we mean). Teddy's favorite idol is Kurosaki Ranmaru~kun from QN; Bear's favorite idol is Hijirikawa Masato from STR. This means that our romance is about them together._

_Well we don't want to bore you anymore, so try to enjoy our story in the best way possible. We wrote it only because we love to see them together, however it doesn't mean that our fantasy is true; unfortunately *sighs of disappointment*. Anyway thank you so much for spending your money buying this small book, we really hope you can love to read it as much as we loved to write it._

_See you soon (we really hope so, even if it's with another couple *hehe*),_

_With Love Teddy~Bear_ _  
_

_PS:. The title 'My Prince' was chosen just because they're both so hot and so gorgeous that we couldn't come up with anything else *laughs*'_

Ranmaru couldn't blink nor move. He was skeptical reading over and over again the words _'romance between'_ and the names Hijirikawa Masato and his own. Those girls were completely insane. They didn't think. Ranmaru believed that they didn't live in the real world; people who lived in real world would never create nor think in a possible romantic story between him and another man, much less Hijirikawa Masato. Hell the teen was too quiet, stoic, moody, a little annoying to his liking. It was completely impossible for him to look at his kouhai with any type of romantic feelings in mind.

Tired of thinking about all that nonsense, Ranmaru threw the book to the floor and laid down on his comfortable bed ready to rest. However long minutes passed and he couldn't stop thinking about the story that the other crazy girls had written. What could possibly be written in that book? If it was a romance then probably he and his kouhai had said sweet words to each other... Or worst than that: he and his kouhai had kissed! No; no it couldn't be! Ranmaru couldn't be thinking in such stupid things. He just couldn't. Yet he was, and the more he thought the more his inner voice would scream him to read the damn story and kill his stupid and useless curiosity.

"Shit! Those fucking girls… To the hell with them!" He cursed the Teddy~Bear group standing up from his bed and grabbing the damn book from the floor.

"I will just open this shit at a random page." The silver haired man stated aloud feeling frustrated by his curiosity and opened the small book reading the content inside one of the pages.

' " _Aaah~ s-senpai d-don't…" Hijirikawa Masato moaned feeling Kurosaki~senpai's cock sliding fiercely, deeply, addictively inside of his ass hitting his most special sensitive spot; making him squirm and intensely groan, absorbing and tightening his senpai._

" _Why Hijirikawa? I just can't stop right now that you're so hot and erotic." Ranmaru said as he moved faster than seconds ago, trying to tease his lover. Masato felt so hot, so aroused and so good that he could only groan and enjoy his senpai's thickness._

" _Aaaah~ Hijirikawa, you feel so good~ Listen… can you hear this amazing flesh on flesh sound? Our bodies can produce such an erotic and addictive sound."_

" _Nnnh~aaah~Kurosaki-senpai don't say that~aah" Ranmaru's kouhai deeply moaned and whimpered as he listened to his senpai's lustful words awaking more and more his hard erection that was already yearning his senpai's touch._

" _Oh but listen when I move slower… this wet sound whenever your sweet hole pushes me out of you, yet then it quickly absorbs me one more time driving me crazy. This sound Hijirikawa, listen to it carefully…"_

" _Aaaah~" Masato intensely moaned while his hot senpai continued arousing him more and more._

" _Mmm~so good… so arousing..."_

" _Aaaahh~ sen-pai p-ple~ase I… nnh~more… I want y-you d-deeper inside me." Ranmaru's kouhai moaned begging his senpai for more. The silver haired man didn't hesitate; he quickly began to move faster and deeper, harshly yet addictively rubbing Masato's sensitive spot again and again. The blue haired male also moved his hips up and down, sliding on the bed according to his senpai's fast movements. His long pale legs surrounded Ranmaru's waist; squeezing and pulling him deeper to himself. His loud voice screaming, moaning, whimpering in every single fast thrust; filling Ranmaru's ears and cock with lustful pleasure and love. Deep and strong love. As the older man continued wildly moving he leaned his mouth to his kouhai's invading it with his playful tongue, caressing passionately Masato's who quickly moved his hands and touched his erection in urgency to release his body from his painful yet pleasurable sensations. Every single fast friction on his horny member was according to Kurosaki~senpai's movements sliding inside and outside his entrance, causing countless and uncontrollable shivers throughout his entire body. He knew his moment of ecstasy was near, so his hands and hips' movements intensified. His back was arched so perfectly that Ranmaru couldn't resist to such a tempting view and groaned his lover's name, while discharging his sticky white liquid inside his kouhai's tight and addictive ass. Of course the younger teen couldn't resist and also expelled all his lustful cum out of his body once he felt his senpai's hot cum inside of him, deeply filling him._

" _Sen-Senpai I… I love…" '_

Before Ranmaru could complete reading the rest of that sentence, the door of his room was opened and he jumped in fright quickly looking up to see who had entered. Once he saw a blue haired male, with wide dark blue eyes looking at him he deeply blushed remembering that only a few seconds ago he had been fucking that same person as if there not existed anything else.

"Kurosaki-san are you okay? You're too red; maybe you have a fever… Do you want me to call someone?" Masato asked concerned for his senpai who was looking at him completely astonished and with a deep red face.

The silver haired man quickly stood up from his bed, where he had been sitting while reading that romantic, although he thought it had been more erotic than romantic, story and shouted walking towards the door ready to leave the same place where his kouhai had arrived "I'm fine, I don't need you to do anything at all! Just leave me alone!" Ranmaru opened the door, however before leaving the room he asked hesitantly "H-Hijirikawa are you dating anyone?"

The blue haired male blushed softly and stuttering he answered, "I-I … Why are you… I don't, but… why are you asking me that senpai?"

' " _Sen-Senpai I… I love…" '_

"J-Just ignore!" Ranmaru shouted leaving the room and the blue haired teen confused inside of it. However for some unknown reason he was feeling relieved, and that was one more thing that was leaving him completely frustrated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And don't forget, RanMasa IS love too ÒvÓ)b (although this fic isn't that good to show it xD maa, I'm already taking care of that and writing more RanMasa x3 but first I may finish my ongoing stuff ~v~)   
> Jaa, bye~bye ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*~
> 
> PS:. I've taken a break from all my ongoing fics and corrected this, still I'm sorry for all the remaining mistakes you were forced to read n__n


End file.
